Trying Again With Help
by Writer's Convexity
Summary: The war ended with the death of so many of his Loved Ones. Now that he can do it all over again, can Naruto save them? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, InoGaara. Lots of OC's, major story change. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

__**My first Naruto story. My first chapters are always the worst. Just don't worry, it will get better.**

* * *

_Chapter I: _

_Forward into the Past!_

Naruto stood staring at the tomb stone. The sprawling calligraphy named his two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura. Nine years, 11 months, and 30 days since the destruction of the Juubi, and he still had not gotten the sight of Sasuke's dying body out of his head. The horrible thing was, he didn't want to. He didn't want to forget. His father's words rung through his ears.

'_To hold onto the past it to turn away from the future and it is only the future that we can change. It is in you that Sasuke and Sakura put their hopes in. don't let them be buried in the sadness of the moment of their passing. It is up to you to make sure that all that they gave up is passed along, that their strength, love and compassion make its way to the future.'_

The Hokage's hat hung low over his face, making it difficult to see his face. He didn't know why he bothered hiding; he had no tears left to shed. He went over everything in his mind again, berating himself on how he couldn't have seen it.

'"_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the massive shuriken toward the massive eye of the Juubi, but once it made contact he found himself crashing into the ground, he was just barely in time to see one of its tails speed down to impale him. _

"_Naruto-kun!" he just barely noticed Hinata running toward him, but instead of yelling toward her he froze. The black tail had stopped moving. He looked up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha! His Susano'o's shield broken through, as well as his own chest and forearm. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the picture before him. Sasuke turned his head just barely enough to look at Naruto to repeat some ancient words._

"_What? Are you scared?"_

"_Sasuke-kun!? What-"_

"_I know you love long reunions Naruto, but you have to attack it now! I can stall it for a small time but this is your chance!" Acting quickly Naruto jumped up ready to fight._

"_Right! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The 200 or some odd amount of clones all jumped at the Juubi, intent on taking it down._

"_Many Ultra Massive Big Ball Rasengan Barrage!" The clones shouted together, the combined jutsu dwarfing the tailed beast, easily beating him into submission. Just as they were finished, Naruto came out of the dust with something new._

"_Fuuton: Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken!" He yelled just as he launched it, and just as the Juubi tried to move Sasuke unleashed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on the beast, fighting for control of it, stopping it from moving. Not only this but he casted Amaterasu upon Naruto's jutsu, increasing its destructive power. It struck, and not only expanded, but multiplied. As the beast was torn to shreds by the force of the jutsu, the Hokage started their sealing technique. In the last few seconds of its freedom, the Rasenshurikens exploded, destroying the body. With the Hokage finishing their sealing jutsu, the battle was over._

But that wasn't enough. Madara had survived, and as long as he walked the land of the shinobi weren't going to be able to have peace. The fight between Madara and Hashirama had taken so long. In that time it happened. Sasuke died. Kakashi and Sakura died to the fit of rage thrown at Madara after everything was explained to them by Yondaime Hokage. Gai died after trying to save Kakashi. Tsunade fell into another comma after trying to save them all. The dying. All those screaming out in pain and agony. And when the Shodaime Hokage returned, failure on his lips, that was the last straw for Naruto. Against the wishes of everyone in the Alliance, Naruto went out by himself. It didn't take long for him to find Madara. He wasn't hiding, not really. The conversation was loud and clear, even then, almost ten years later.

"_In the end, Naruto-kun, your suffering is all that is accomplished. Why do you continue to fight?" Naruto looked into the eyes of the ancient Uchiha, not wanting to talk, merely wanting the death of the one that stood before him._

"_I made a promise. And even though you wouldn't comprehend it, I do. My friends are all looking to me to set things back on track, and that's what I'm going to do. My life for theirs."_

"_I understand. Now let's see if you can keep that promise! Kato-!" Just as he started his opening jutsu he looked into Naruto's eyes to see his secret weapon, the last gift of the last Uchiha._

"_This is your end. Thanks to Pedomaru and Sasuke-kun this will be your end!" Naruto proclaimed as he activated Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time…_

Naruto smirked when he thought over the fact that that was the first time he had actually though of Orochimaru as an ally.

"_What- what is this! How did-!" Madara stood paralyzed as the effects of the genjutsu took over._

"_You underestimated me from the start. Orochimaru had transplanted the_ _chakra of Sharingan into my own eyes. A perfect transition. The melding of Sasuke-kun's chakra and my own gives it the green colour you see. Not only that, but this gives me full control, allowing me to deactivate it at will. In other words…" Naruto armed himself with Kyuubi's chakra once more._

"_You're done!" In that second Sasuke's wind infused sword ripped through Madara, destroying the body he had been clinging onto. It was in the same moment that he placed the sealing jutsu on him, removing him for the world completely._

Naruto turned around, and slowly walked away. He had given up enough time to reminisce on ancient thoughts, but now he had other (more important) things to do. Like fix it.

'**You're insane, Kit. Kagegami isn't one to call on for help, he the guy that point Death toward his next victim. And Shinigami isn't one for the troubles of mortals either. THEY WILL KILL YOU. End of discussion.' **Kyuubi tried to convince him to not continue with his plans.

'I don't think so. I know the one thing that can make even the mightiest of the gods tremble with fear! Something that no mortal, god, or demon has yet found a way to destroy!' Naruto spoke proudly, his mind realm self lifting his head up high.

'**What could this possible be?'**

'Paperwork.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, these are coming out faster than my Spyro fanfic. If you want to read that, link on my profile. Next one will come in the next few days... School sucks.**

* * *

_Chapter II: The Gods of Death and Shadow_

Naruto walked through the village, his Sharingan blazing. It was unusual to see him use it so much, but today he had to make sure no one was following him. After his last encounter with ROOT, he decided to take extra precautions. He doubted that they were fooled by his shadow clone that was at the office.

* * *

Hinata walked through the Hokage Tower. She had grown accustomed to Naruto working late. Ever since he started the process of granting himself more mobility to go on missions, really. She thought of the conversation they had about it.

"_Naruto, you're needed here. You can't just go off like you did when you were younger. You're the Hokage now!"_

"_I know, but I just think that could do more good out there, actually working with what needs to be done." Naruto fell back onto their bed, obviously exhausted._

"_I understand that. But you're just going to have to find something else."_

Hinata sighed at the thought. _Always_ _pumped_ _up_. As she turned to walk into his office she gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Where are you!?" She yelled at the clone behind his desk as Shikamaru looked around confused.

"What are you tal-" He was soon interrupted by to puff of smoke as the Shadow Clone dissipated.

"What is going on here? Where is Naruto-sam-" Shikamaru was cut off again as the roar of water entered their ears. The sound was faint, but the large water dome caught their eyes.

"That's Naruto-kun's Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto's Fox henge was brilliant. Unlike usual where he was a smaller version of Kyuubi, now he was a white coated red tip tailed kitsune. To add to the effect, his… outy… became an inny.

"_Did you really have to do that?" Kyuubi mumbled in their mind._

"_No, but no one would suspect that the great Rokudaime Hokage would henge into a female."_

"… _Don't ever do this again."_

It was in that second that his shadow clone dispersed, bringing with it the information he needed. Deactivating the henge, Naruto was quick to start his combo of Jutsu.

"Suiton: Solid Water Dome! Fuuton: Super Gust!" His defense barriers rose, making him untouchable.

"Summoning Jutsu: Superior Summoning: Kagegami and Shinigami!" Naruto bit his thumb as at the end of the hand signs, and just as his blood connected with the ground, a bolt of light broke through the water dome. The ground began to tremble at the weight of the Gods, their power braking the ground around there summoning formula to break and be pull up. As soon as it stopped, and the dust cleared, two beings stood before him. One was the Shinigami that Naruto recognized form his father's memories. The other though was a tall, black haired, armoured, tanned skinned, white cloaked man, probably in his late twenties. His eyes, though. They looked like some kind of dojutsu, like the Sharingan. But it was green, much like Naruto's own. But other than that, the markings were different. He didn't dwell on it long though, or was given the chance.

"Aaahhh, Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. I was wondering when I would get to meet you," Shinigami's voice reminded him of Orochimaru, scarily enough. Just as that thought came to mind, he transformed into the snake summoner.

"Shut up, Shinigami. This man isn't here to play around. He wants something, and you and I can guess what it is," Kagegami ordered as the markings in his eye began to spin. Naruto activated his own Sharingan, hoping to match him. It didn't work.

"HAHAHAHA! You think that your borrowed technique can even begin to touch MINE!? That's just funny. You've got gut's kid, I must say." His laughing in turn annoyed Shinigami, who in turn, yelled at him.

"HEY! YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP THEN YOU DO THAT! WHY DON"T YOU SHUT UP, YA HIPOCRYT!" Shinigami fumed. At that Kagegami regained his composure. At that moment a sword materialized it's self on his back.

"Kagegami-sama, Shinigami-sama, you know what I desire. I wish for you to send me back in time so I can change the present. Let me fixe my path," Naruto pleaded to them.

"You act as if you thought us to say no. We will grant you your wish, on to conditions." Shinigami replied as a staff materialized in Kagegami's hand.

"What conditions?" Naruto knew there would be a tradeoff.

"The first is that you allow us access to your chakra. It will be needed for the jutsu, and other things. The second is-"

"You give up those eyes of yours. They are precious and they shouldn't be in your possession. And you can forget about the fist one, the other one is that you will give me and Shinigami to alter the time before time." Kagegami interrupted the god of death, much to his frustration. Just as Naruto was going to accept the terms, Kyuubi interjected, taking control of his body and mouth.

"What do you mean, 'alter the time before time'?"

"_What are you doing! They might take back the deal!"_

"_I'm making sure we don't fall into a trap and end up never existing!"_

"Don't worry, Kyuubi. You will still be sealed in Naruto, as we cannot change you two directly, as you are also taken back. Somethings that won't really affect you until around when you are eight or seven. Around there," the sly voice of Orochimaru as Shinigami sent shivers up his spine, even though the Sannin was technically on his side.

"_Any disputes?" He glared angrily at Kyuubi, who returned the gesture._

"_No," he growled._

"We except."

* * *

**R&R please.**


End file.
